


Ritrovarsi

by Marika_Grosso



Category: Le Ere Antiche - Martina Fontanini
Genre: AU, AU fanfiction, Le Ere Antiche, M/M, Missing Moments, Romance, mmromance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marika_Grosso/pseuds/Marika_Grosso
Summary: [Le Ere Antiche]Sawyer è un neo Colonello dell'USAF in visita alla nuova base militare, il Maggiore Kessler è l'istruttore di volo della base. Il loro incontro riporterà a galla un passato comune che non credevano di avere.
Relationships: Saal/Kestiol, Sawyer Allan/Kessler Tiol
Kudos: 1





	Ritrovarsi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schesta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Schesta).



> Questa è una fanfiction AU su un romanzo work in progress di Martina Fontanini, aka Schesta.  
> I personaggi principali Sawyer e Kessler sono le "reincarnazioni" dei suoi Saal e Kestiol.  
> Può essere letta come stand alone, ma vi consiglio di cercarla su facebook o instagram e ammirare il magnifico tratto della sua arte.

Sawyer Allan si guardò allo specchio e sistemò la cravatta blu scuro, lisciandola con mani gentili. La barba era fresca di rasatura e i baffi e il pizzetto ben curati, nonostante fossero appena più lunghi di quanto il regolamento dell'USAF permettesse. Non che comunque lui si fosse mai preoccupato di seguire davvero le regole, bastava guardare i suoi capelli legati in una semplice coda di cavallo che, preso il berretto regolamentare, nascose prontamente sotto la falda interna.  
Sorrise al suo riflesso nello specchio, arricciando un angolo delle labbra nella sua solita espressione provocatoria. Sarebbe andata bene, aveva un buon presentimento, fu proprio per quel motivo che il ghigno si trasformò in un sorriso pieno, un sorriso che metteva in risalto i suoi occhi, con le piccole rughe d’espressione ai lati, e faceva davvero intravedere quanto in realtà fosse giovane.  
Era stato un promettente cadetto e adesso era un altrettanto promettente Colonnello. Già, nonostante tutte le piccole regole infrante aveva fatto carriera fin troppo in fretta e, se si soffermava a pensarci, quasi gli girava la testa.  
Sospirò e la camicia bianca dell’uniforme tirò sull’ampio petto muscoloso, cosa che lo fece pensar bene di ricomporsi fin troppo velocemente. Non poteva permettersi di rattopparla, non ancora, non in quel momento. No, in quel momento doveva solo calmarsi e rendersi conto che lo aspettavano una nuova base e un nuovo gruppo da dirigere.  
Ne sarebbe stato in grado?  
Il sorriso sfrontato che sua madre adorava tanto, comparve di nuovo sul suo volto, riflesso nello specchio.  
«Ci puoi scommettere Sa-Al,» rispose alla sua stessa domanda silenziosa.  
Sa-Al, il soprannome che suo fratello minore gli aveva dato anni prima, molto prima di morire in una sparatoria, nel quartiere di merda dov’erano nati e cresciuti.  
«Sa-Al,» ripeté un’altra volta e si fece scivolare le due sillabe sulla lingua, ancora un paio di volte, prima di serrare le labbra in un’espressione più seria e contenuta.  
Sì, ce l’avrebbe fatta sicuramente.  
Annuì al suo riflesso, un’ultima occhiata alla cravatta per controllare che non fosse annodata storta, lisciò le piastrine e sistemò il cappello, allineò perfettamente la visiera alla testa e si voltò. Con passo marziale, dovuto ai tanti anni di vita militare, si diresse alla porta e uscì.

Sawyer parcheggiò la jeep verde nel posto a lui assegnato, ma controllo per sicurezza il numero sulle carte che gli erano state recapitate poche settimane prima. Numero 53. Alzò lo sguardo ed eccolo: un 53 bianco campeggiava su una piccola colonnina proprio davanti al cofano della jeep.  
Smontò e i tacchi delle sue scarpe di vernice nera scricchiolarono sull’asfalto, quasi stridettero. Alzò la testa proprio quando uno Spirit sfrecciò sopra la base, doveva essere decollato proprio da là.  
Si ritrovò a fissarlo a lungo, smise solo quando anche la scia scomparve dalla sua vista. Da quant’è che non pilotava uno Spirit?  
Fin da bambino aveva sempre saputo che sarebbe diventato un pilota USAF, ma la carriera, mai come in quei giorni lo sentiva, l’aveva fatto adagiare dietro una scrivania. Proprio per quel motivo aveva chiesto un trasferimento, gli mancava pilotare e in quella base avrebbe potuto riprendere a fare ciò che più desiderava: sentirsi libero nell’aria, lontano da ogni tipo di problema.  
Recuperò le carte sul sedile del passeggero e si diresse al secondo check point, dove gli avrebbero fornito il cartellino identificativo e il badge per entrare.

«Allora, cosa le sembra?»  
La donna al suo fianco era minuta, ma, Sawyer l’aveva notato subito, quel corpo così piccolo nascondeva dei muscoli invidiabili, snelli e tonici. Sawyer non si sarebbe sorpreso se, in uno scontro corpo a corpo, anche contro uno della sua stazza e con i suoi due metri d’altezza, fosse stata lei a risultare vincitrice.  
«Sono decisamente curioso di conoscere l’addestratore,» rispose sincero, donandole un sorriso accennato e lei, per risposta annuì con uno strano luccichio negli occhi.  
«Il Maggiore Tiol è partito per un giro di prova col suo Spirit, non dovrebbe tardare molto.»  
L’immagine dell’affusolato bombardiere strategico che sfrecciava sopra la base invase la testa di Sawyer e un lungo brivido di aspettativa gli scivolò lungo la schiena, sotto l’uniforme rigida.  
«Sì, l’ho visto poco fa.» Non aggiunse altro, anche se la sua impazienza aumentò quasi fin a fargli perdere il controllo.  
«Una manovra eccellente, sono convinto che il Maggiore sarà un aiuto inestimabile.»  
La donna annuì ancora, mostrando lo stesso fervore di poco prima. «Possiamo andare nell’hangar, usciremo quando sentiremo lo Spirit atterrare.»  
Sawyer si lasciò guidare ancora lungo bianchi corridoi fin troppo anonimi. Per sua fortuna, o per meglio dire per sua pignoleria, aveva studiato le piante della struttura, non appena gliele avevano fornite. Avrebbe potuto girare da solo fin da subito, ma non si sarebbe privato della compagnia della collega.

Sawyer si accorse subito del rumore della turboventola dello Spirit che si avvicinava, il sibilo inconfondibile dell’aereo subsonico in fase di atterraggio.  
«Direi che il Maggiore ha fatto ritorno,» disse rivolto alla sua accompagnatrice che, nel frattempo, si era già allontanata verso la porta che li avrebbe portati dall’hangar alla pista vera e propria.  
«Kessler Tiol è un uomo particolarmente puntuale,» concordò lei, sorridendogli per la prima volta da quando si erano incontrati. Lui la raggiunse con poche ampie falcate e la seguì fuori, dove il tramonto imminente aveva iniziato a gettare lunghe ombre scure sull’asfalto.  
Osservò con attenzione l’atterraggio dello Spirit, il modo in cui le ruote toccavano l’asfalto e fumavano nella frenata.  
Il Colonnello Allan sorrise, il cuore riempito dalla visione a cui stava assistendo proprio in quell’istante. «Meraviglioso,» sussurrò completamente rapito. Non si preoccupò neanche che qualcuno potesse sentirlo, visto il rumore che si stava propagando tutto intorno a loro.  
I meccanici si avvicinarono subito per i controlli di routine e lui non poté che seguirli, stregato. Si fermò poco distante dalla scaletta che alcuni tecnici avevano appena accostato alla cabina di pilotaggio.  
Sawyer vide il Maggiore iniziare a scenderla. Il corpo imponente fasciato nella divisa mimetica d’ordinanza, il casco scuro indosso.  
La donna gli si avvicinò e Sawyer si domandò da dove avesse tirato fuori quella bottiglia d’acqua che adesso stava porgendo al Maggiore, che la prese, nonostante non si fosse ancora tolto il casco.  
La portò, ancora chiusa, insieme all’altra mano, sulla sommità della calotta lucida e iniziò a sfilarla in un gesto complicato che, Sawyer trovò quasi esilarante.  
Avrebbe potuto aspettare a prendere quella stupida bottiglietta, invece la galanteria doveva aver vinto sulla comodità.  
«Piacere di conoscerla, Maggiore,» iniziò Sawyer, allungando la mano verso di lui, e subito si bloccò.  
L’uomo che aveva davanti era…  
I capelli sale e pepe, tagliati secondo la regola dell’esercito, le rughe intorno agli occhi che ne facevano subito individuare l’età, probabilmente circa dieci anni più di lui, forse di più. Sawyer puntò il suo sguardo sulle labbra carnose del Maggiore, sulla barba ben curata.  
Perché gli era così familiare?  
E poi il Maggiore Tiol gli sorrise, un sorriso bonario, che nasceva più dai suoi occhi, che dalla curva delle sue labbra.  
  
_«Ehi, Saal, vieni qua.» La mano di Kestiol gli accarezzò la guancia, finendo poi fra i suoi capelli lunghi. Saal gli diede un bacio. «Ti amo,» sussurrò sulle labbra dell’uomo che rappresentava tutta la sua vita.  
«Lo so, Saal, ma so anche che ti piace ripetermelo.»  
Kestiol gli sorrise e Saal sentì il petto riempirsi di un orgoglio che non riusciva a provare in nessun altro contesto, solo con lui, solo quando finalmente riusciva ad abbracciarlo.  
Quando sentiva il corpo muscoloso di Kestiol abbandonarsi beato fra le sue braccia, allora e solo allora Saal era felice.  
_  
Sawyer sbattè gli occhi e deglutì a vuoto, sembrava che qualcosa di fin troppo grande e amaro da deglutire gli si fosse incastrato in gola.  
«Kestiol...» riuscì comunque a dire Sawyer, con la voce spezzata da un misto di dolore ed emozione.  
«Finalmente mi hai trovato, Saal, ti stavo aspettando.»  
E il Maggiore Kessler Tiol, Kestiol, il suo destino, il suo amore, gli sorrise dopo tanto tempo, e questa volta gli sorrise fino in fondo.


End file.
